


Thursday Afternoon Book Club

by elleskinner



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleskinner/pseuds/elleskinner
Summary: Caleb and Molly and a quiet moment together in the afternoon sun





	Thursday Afternoon Book Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyman/gifts).



Molly and Caleb stealing a moment for themselves while the rest of the Mighty Nein make camp. I like to think Molly prompts Caleb to read sections of his book to him and the rest of the time they curl up together comfortably in the grass.

I really got inspired by the suggestion fluff between these two :) I hope you enjoy, @ironyman!


End file.
